


I Love/Tolerate Luci

by Malaayna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Everyone has pets, Everyone is Queer, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Transphobia, everyone is neurodivergent, slightly OOC Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sitcom-style fic following Luci and his long-suffering roommate Adam.<br/>Also features other characters and ships.<br/>Slow-burn sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back stories /facts about characters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay um wow  
> This came about when Me and XavierTheInquisitor had a brainstorming on Facebook about a sitcom-style fic focusing around Luci and his long-suffering roommate.  
> So this came about.  
> Only beta'd by me, so if there's mistakes please tell me!
> 
> This first chapter is just a setup so you'll be able to understand the background things. Um second chapter will actually be the story.  
> And I'll be putting up artwork of characters and floorplans etc later um

   Okay

*Set in an apartment building

*Lucifer Fitzroy (given-name Lucus) has recently been diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder and has lost his carpentry job. He's trying to keep busy with his art, but not having a regular income (not including Disability Pension), he's finding it difficult to pay his rent.

*Enter Luci's brother Castiel and his long-term partner Dean. They live in the apartment next to Luci.

*Dean's youngest sibling, Adam, has decided that they can nolonger live with their parents. Their father, John Winchester,is a major bigot. Having already kicked out his other 2 children, John discovered that Adam doesn't identify as male and he gave them an ultimatum. Either "be normal" or leave.

So Adam needs a place to stay,  Luci needs a roomate, and Dean would like to keep an eye on his sibling, so Adam moves in with Luci.

*Dean and Castiel decide to throw a "welcome party" for Adam, inviting Lucifer, Linda and Kevin(who live in the 4th apartment on their floor), Benny (Luci's other neighbour, an ex-navy guy, who lost his left leg in service), Sam (Dean and Adam's sibling, who identifies as genderfluid), Charlie and Jo (childhood friends of Winchester's and Fitroy's), and Cas' and Luci's brother Gabriel.

*Cas is the only Fitzroy boy who has met Sam and Adam (before Adam moved in), so Luci is quite surprised when this 6'4" beauty with shoulder-length hair walks in the door.

*Dean isn't too fond of Luci (but he isn't too fond of most people) and pulls Luci aside when he sees him gawking at Sam.

*Lucifer and Adam, surprisingly, seem to get along fairly well. 

*Gabriel is late (as usual) and the first words out of his mouth are a comment on Sam's height.

*Sam calls Gabriel a hobbit.

*Fitroy's have the same mum, but different dad's. 

 

*Dean is 29, 6'0", birthday:January 24, he/him/his pronouns, bisexual, cisgender, has social anxiety, and works at a mechanics.

*Castiel is 27, 5'11", birthday:August 20, he/him/his pronouns, demisexual, panromantic, cisgender, autistic, and is currently studying to be a landscape architect. 

*Sam is 25, 6'4", birthday:May 2, they/them/theirs pronouns, pansexual, amab genderfluid (male/neutrois), has G.A.D(Generalised Anxiety Disorder), has a casual retail job to support themself while their studying Pre-Law at college(Stanford, California).

*Gabriel is 30, 5'8", birthday:September 4, he/him/his pronouns, pansexual, FTM (on T, saving up for top surgery), has ADHD and autism, works in childcare. 

*Lucifer is 34, 6'11", birthday:April 9, he/him/his pronouns, is aromantic,bisexual, cisgender, has schizoaffective disorder(shares symptoms with both Schizophrenia and Bipolar), given name is Lucus but he was a little shit as a kid so his siblings call him Lucifer, is an artist and recently lost his carpentry job.

*Michael is 32, 5'10", birthday:September 28, he/him/his pronouns, mostly-heterosexual, cisgender, has aspergers, is a correctional officer at the local jail, is still in touch with parents.

*Benny is 37, 5'11", birthday:January 28, he/him/his pronouns, bisexual, heteroromantic, cisgender, has PTSD caused by his service in the navy(12 years), is an amputee(left leg, below knee) caused by an explosion(also has severe burns on left arm and left ribs), volunteers at social services to help other PTSD sufferers. 

*Adam is 18, 6'1", birthday:September 29, he/him/his pronouns, heterosexual?(mostly, still working it out), amab genderqueer/neutrois (still questioning), has anxiety attacks, studying Pre-Med at college.

*Kevin 17, 5'8", birthday: December 2, he/him/his pronouns, questioning his sexuality and gender, at high school (advanced placement) but not sure where to go from there.

*Linda is 47, 5'0", birthday: August 4, she/her/hers pronouns, professor of mathematics at local college, very outspoken, takes everything in her stride. Expects a lot from Kevin, but loves him no matter what.

*Charlie is 30, 5'4.5", birthday:June 28, she/her/hers pronouns, feminine, nonbinary, lesbian, moved to Lawrence in high school. Was in same grade as Dean. Mega-geek, dating Jo.

*Jo is 30, 5'4", birthday: April 7, she/her/hers pronouns, cisgender girl, tomboy, bisexual, was in same grade as Dean, had a crush on Dean in Primary school. Started dating Charlie when she moved to town (then named Celeste). They've been dating ever since. Is like a sister to the 3 Winchesters. Parents are Ellen and Bobby.

*When Mary Winchester died, John married Kate Milligan.

*Dean, Sam and Adam grew up together and are very close.

*The Apartments (Bunker Apartments) allow quiet pets

*Residents call the it "The Cage" because the balcony railings go all the way to the roof/next floor.

*Kevin owns two cockateils named Gavin and Pancho.

*Benny owns a Cornsnake named Maisie.

*Luci owns a poodleXmaltese service dog called Lupa (he named her Lupa because she is NOT wolf-like)

*Cas and Dean own 2 cats, a black&white longhair called Harvey, and a tortoiseshell shorthair called Poppy

*Adam owns 3 budgerigars. They represent the 3 siblings. Their names are Jade(green), Sodalite(blue), and Labradorite (green/yellow/blue).

*I'm using an Australian setting as I don't have any experience with American education or health systems.

*Rent is approximately  $350 p/w, and Centrelink benefits are a thing that exists.

*Gabriel's deadname is Sarah

*John and Kate still live in Kansas, where the Winchester's and Fitroy's grew up.

*Ellen and Bobby also still live in Kansas

* Bunker Apartments are in Colorado (state laws protecting individuals of varying sexuality and gender identities)

*Sam was at Stanford(California), has finished their course and has moved back to Colorado, lives in same building as Charlie and Jo


	2. Chapter 1- Adam Moves In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay  
> Here's the first chapter of the biggest fic I've ever written. Yikes!  
> Hope you like it!  
> Beta'd by me, so probably filled with a shit-ton of mistakes.  
> Xx

"You still have honey instead of sugar?" Lucifer asked his brother, Castiel, who was sitting on the couch, flipping through Luci's latest filled artbook.

"Yes, I feel it compliments the flavour of the tea very well." Castiel replied, looking over at his brother, as he was stirring the honey-filled teaspoon in Cas's mug.

Lucifer walked from the kitchen bench over to the couches, holding both tea-filled mugs, Cas's black with honey, his own white, without.

He placed the mugs on the little side table, and sat in his own chair. Cas took a sip of his tea, with a small smile on his face he returned to looking through the artbook.

"These are really good Luci," he stopped on a particularly lucid painting, "the colours are so expressive."

"Thanks,"Luci replied, looking down, unsure if he should mention the subject of that particular image, "um, that one is about how I'm scared of going off my medication again."

He stared at his hands, clasping and unclasping them over again.

Cas' face scrunched up, "Why would you need to stop taking them?" The concern was written clearly in the lines on his face, eyes full of empathy.

"Well," Lucifer began, unable to keep looking at Cas' worried expression, his gaze dropped back down to his hands.

He continued, "I can either pay for my rent or my medication. And I doubt being homeless would help me much."

Luci risked a glance back up at his brother's face, seeing the concern morphed into, is that anger? No, that's Cas' [ _IMustProtect_ ] face.

"You shouldn't have to choose between them!" Cas exclaimed, arms waving, nostrils flairing, "Aren't you getting government payments?"

"Yeah," Luci stated, struggling to hide his amusement over Cas' face, "But they don't take into account how much medication costs, especially when you're on more than one."

"Well," Cas said, decidedly, "You will just have to find a roommate." He nodded his head at the end for emphasis.

"Good luck finding someone actually willing to put up with me." Luci said, sarcasm practically dripping from his tongue.

Cas' [ _IDon'tHaveTimeForYourShit_ ] face suddenly made an appearance, followed immediately by his [ _I'veHadAnIdea_ ] face.

"What about Adam?" He asked,excitedly.

"Dean's brother?"

"Sibling. They don't identify as male anymore." Cas explained, "I'll have to check with Dean first, but I think they're looking for a place to live, and I believe you will be compatible."

Cas glanced at the clock above the TV. "Speaking of Dean, he should be home soon. Do you want me to ask about Adam for you?"

Luci pretended to internally weigh up the pros and cons, shrugged and replied, "Sure, if they aren't interested I'll put an ad in the paper. I'll talk to you tomorrow yeah?"

"Of course,"Cas said, smiling, "Dean should have called Adam by then, so I'll let you know in the morning."

They hugged, and Cas said goodbye to Lupa before heading out.

Luci walked back to the kitchen, picking up the mugs on the way.

Whilst rinsing them he wondered to himself if Adam would be able to put up with him.

Sometimes even he couldn't deal with himself.

He felt Lupa pushing her face into his leg.

"How do you put up with me girl?" Luci asked, bending down to scratch her behind the ear.

 

______________________________________

 

Dean opened the door to his and Cas' apartment, glad to be finished for the day.

He loves his job, hell fixing cars is practically therapeutic for him, but the hours are long. And the only reward is money. He doesn't even get to take the car home with him.

He walked into the kitchen to find Cas trying to put pasta on to boil.

Currently, however, he was pulling Harvey out of the pot and trying to stop Poppy from putting her paws in the sauce.

"Need a hand?" Dean asked, struggling to hold a straight face.

"That would be appreciated, thank you Dean." Cas replied, sounding flustered.

Passing both cats to his partner, Cas huffed out a sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at Dean, "They are just too curious. Can you lock them in the bedroom?"

Dean, leaning down, gave Cas' lips a quick kiss, struggling to hold the two flailing cats. "I'll do that and take a quick shower, I probably stink."

"Stink isn't the word I would use Dean," Cas replied fondly, "Also, I need to talk with you about something, but it can wait till after your shower."

"Should I be worried?" Dean asked, the barely concealed grin finally breaking into a smirk.

"Of course not Dean." Cas' [ _LongSufferingEyeRoll_ ] forcing Dean's smirk to evolve into a full-on smile.

Pulling back from another quick kiss, Dean added, "Alright Cas, I'll try to be quick."

Shutting the bedroom door behind him, he put the cats on the bed.

Grabbing a pair of boxers and a shirt, Dean slipped out the bedroom door, shutting it behind him, trapping the cats inside.

 

___________________________________

 

With his towel draped around his shoulders, scrubbing his short hair with it, Dean opened the bathroom door. Steam billowed out of it.

Cas, having just drained the pasta and added it to the sauce, was putting the colander into the sink as Dean snuck up behind him.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

"You smell much nicer now," Cas mumbled, turning in Dean's grasp, resting his own arms over his partner's shoulders.

"I thought you said I didn't stink," Dean teased, kissing the tip of Cas' nose.

"I never said you did," Cas retorted, smiling, "I simply said you smell nicer now."

"Ugh, fine," Dean mumbled, nuzzling into Cas' shoulder, "You done cooking?"

"Yeah," Cas responded, "It's ready when you are."

"It can wait, "Dean said, smirking, "I wanna cuddle with my blue-eyed angel."

Leading the now blushing man to the couch, Dean sat down, leaning back against the armrest. Cas sat between his legs, leaning back against Dean's chest.

Pulling Dean's arms around himself, Cas started, "So I was talking with Luci today..."

"That's never a good thing," Dean interjected, amusement clear in his voice. Cas turned his head and gave Dean a dirty look.

Raising his hands in a placating way, Dean said, "Only joking dude."

Cas gave a second dirty look, but turned back around, nuzzling back against Dean's chest.

"He's having trouble paying rent, Dean. And I remembered you mentioning that Adam is looking for a place to stay," Cas explained, "And I thought, what's that saying? Two birds, one stone?"

"That actually doesn't sound too bad," Dean said, "as long as Luke behaves himself."

Cas released an exasperated sigh. "He will Dean. He only acts-up around you. He finds it amusing, the way you react so strongly." He explained, mirth thick in his throat.

Dean grumbled something like, "not my fault.......he's so friggin irritating...." and resumed stroking up and down Cas' arms.

"Are you going to call Adam now?" Cas asked.

"Later," Dean replied, "I've got far more important things to do now,"

He then proceeded to kiss up Cas' neck, nuzzling against the junction of his jaw.

He grazed his teeth along the shell of Cas' ear, and whispered, "like you."

His warm breath making Cas shuddder.

He took Cas' earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently as his left arm continued stroking Cas' arm.

His right hand smoothed up Cas' neck, lightly gripping when it reached his jaw.

 

_____________________________

 

The Impala pulled into Dean's parking spot. Dean driving, Adam in shotgun.

"Um, thanks again, for this," Adam said.

"I told you I'd get you away from the old bastard one day, didn't I?" Dean replied, grinning.

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd have me right next-door to you and Cas," Adam chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ah, what are brothers for, right?" Dean slapped Adam on the shoulder. "It's a good thing you don't own anything large. The only thing wrong about this old building is there's no lift." Dean said as he was he was getting out of the car, speaking over the roof to Adam.

"I mean, I know I got Guns," Dean flexed his arms, grinning like a fool, "But I ain't carrying your giant fucking bed up four flights of stairs!"

"Yeah, sure,  _Guns_ ," Adam rolled his eyes, the sarcasm falling from his mouth.

They decided that Adam would carry the budgies and the cage stand, while Dean would carry the suitcase and backpack.

They made it up to the 4th floor,with only slight puffing from both, to find Luci's door open. Cas and him were inside having lunch, Lupa sitting between them.

"Hey babe," Dean said to Cas, setting the bags against the couch.

"Oh I'm flattered Dean," Lucifer replied, raising an eyebrow, smirking, "but I'm not sure if Cas is ready to know about our torrid love affair."

Dean growled a warning while Cas scowled at Luci. Meanwhile, Adam's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Um, I, ah," he stammered, looking from Dean to Lucifer, a shocked expression on his face. Seeing Adam's distress, Luci snorted and raised his hands, as one would to soothe a frightened animal.

"I was just stirring your brother up, I promise you. Anyway, he isn't my type. Far too conceited." He finished, simpering.

"Me! Conceited! You little....." Dean began, but was stopped by Cas placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I really do wish you wouldn't do that Lucifer," Cas told his brother, his [ _I'mDisappointedInYou_ ] face making its appearance.

"Fine," Lucifer retorted, arms crossed,lips pouted, looking every bit like a child not getting his way. He snuck a wink and a smirk to Adam that neither Dean or Cas saw.

Adam was struggling to hold in his laughter by this stage. He'd never seen anyone (besides Sam) able to get Dean so worked up.

Cas cleared his throat, "Anyway, would you like some lunch? Dean? Adam?" He asked, cutting the tension in the room as if with a knife.

Dean and Adam both nodded their confirmation. Cas made two of the, in Adam's opinion, best sandwiches he'd ever had, which they ate while setting up the birdcage and stand.

"So do they have names?" Luci asked, genuinely interested. He'd never owned pets before getting Lupa, and that was mostly because Cas and Gabe insisted he needed something to keep him company.

As if on cue, Lupa sauntered out of his bedroom and stopped, seemingly shocked that new people had arrived while she slept. Luckily she was such a wonderful companion, because she would make an absolutely rubbish guard dog.

"Um," Adam started, "The green one's name is Jade, blue's name is Sodalite, and the greeny-yellow one is called Labradorite."

Lucifer's face must have scrunched up in confusion, because Dean snorted and said, "Sam, the friggin nerd, was obsessed with gemstones when we got them, and they insisted that we name them after rocks."

His face had fallen into that fond smile that seemed to be reserved for family and close friends.

"Ah, that...makes....sense?" Luci said, still a little unsure. That Sam kid must be weird.

"Speaking of nerds," Dean continued, looking towards Adam, "Will you need a lift to the college when the semester starts, or...?"

"The bus stops just down on the corner Dean," Cas interjected.

Adam noted that they had subconsciously migrated closer to each other, their knees now touching where they were both sitting on the floor.

"Um, yeah the bus should be fine. I still have a bit of time to get everything set up," Adam explained.

"Adam is studying Pre-Med," Cas said, to Luci.

"Huh," Luci nodded, "I 'spose that means you'll want to study me?" He questioned, winking at Adam.

"Um,I, um, I'm flattered but..." Adam began, trying to let Lucifer down easy, but was cut off by the raucous laughter exploding from Luci's chest.

"I flirt with everyone," Luci said, still giggling.

"And everything," Dean mumbled quietly, earning him a slap in the shoulder from Cas.

Dean hung his head, a sheepish little smirk playing on his lips.

"Anyway," Cas said, clearing his throat, "We've moved all of Luci's art stuff from your room, ah, but there's no bed yet I'm afraid."

"That's alright," Adam answered, "I have an air mattress. Dad used to try to win me over with camping trips."

Everyone present smirked at that comment.

John Winchester's A+ parenting was quite infamous.

"Alright, well when you're done setting up, I want you both over at ours for dinner," Dean said, breaking the silence.

Dean and Cas then got up off the floor and made their way to the door, waving as they left.

As Adam pushed themself up off the floor, Luci asked, "Do you need help setting up your room?"

"Nah," Adam replied, "I'm good. It's a self-inflating mattress, so it's pretty easy."

Lucifer pushed Lupa off his lap and started getting up.

"Thanks again for letting me stay," Adam added.

"Thanks for agreeing to pay half the rent," Lucifer remarked, smiling.

Picking up the backpack and throwing it over his shoulder, Adam pulled his suitcase into his new room.

As he was unpacking his clothes, mattress on the floor already inflating itself, he thought to himself how this new start maybe exactly what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um  
> I will make no promises of regular updating as my brain does not work well with deadlines lol  
> Whenever I'm in the mood I'll write some more  
> Um, but I might be getting more shifts at work soon, and my to-read list is about a mile long atm  
> And I've got art that I should be doing  
> Yeah  
> Adhd+asd does NOT equal productivity lol  
> At least not for me  
> Um please comment!!!  
> I would love feedback  
> Xx


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to The Cage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Welcome Party  
> Where we meet a few more characters, and Sam questions why the Hobbit had to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone  
> So here's chapter two  
> I've been run off my feet with work lately so I haven't had time to write.  
> Again I'm sorry for being terrible and horrible etc  
> I hope you'll forgive me  
> Enjoy!

"Tell me again why we need to have a welcoming party?" Adam asked Dean, "I hardly know half of the people coming," They continued. 

"Exactly," Dean replied, tying the balloon he'd just blown up,"If you're going to live here, I want you to know everyone."

"Urgh, fine," Adam retorted, rolling their eyes, "though why Sam and Cas' brother need to come escapes me."

"Okay, one," Dean replied, "I haven't seen Sammy in months. And, two, Cas wants to see Gabriel again." He added quietly, "God only knows why."

"Okay sure, that makes sense, " Adam retorted, "But why," they gestured to the box of party supplies,"all the glitter and balloons and freaking bunting?"

"Oh that's my doing darl," Lucifer interjected,walking through the door with a box of plastic cutlery and plates, Lupa in - tow.

"I knew it would frustrate darling Dean when he had to clean it all up." He continued, evil grin firmly stuck to his face.

"How the hell have you lasted two weeks?" Dean asked Adam, a look of awe on his face.

Adam snorted, "You're the only one who bites back. I just smile and take it in my stride."

"It's true," Luci smirked, "You're just too much fun Dean-o."

Lucifer then proceeded to blow a kiss in Dean's direction.

Both Lucifer and Adam laughed at Dean's scowl as Cas came through the front door, having just come back from the bakery.

"Lucifer, stop teasing Dean," he berated, "and Adam, why aren't you standing up for your brother? "

"Oh but Cas, that's what you're for, " Adam replied sarcastically, sharing a smirk with Luci.

"URGH," Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and stomped to the kitchen.

Cas'  **[I'mDisappointedInYou]** scowl was currently aimed at both perpetrators. 

"Do try to behave you two, I would like this party to go smoothly," he said slowly, an expectant look on his face.

Lucifer and Adam assented, Adam wondering how Cas refined his  _MOM_ voice so well.

As Cas followed Dean to the kitchen, the first guest arrived.

 

Adam's first thought as they shook hands with Benny was,  _Boy! This guy is HUGE!_

He had a rich southern accent, with a slight lilt that Adam didn't recognise, maybe french? 

He was shorter than Adam, but a hell of a lot more solid.

Adam's second thought was  _He looks kinda like John._

Which may have been what triggered the anxiety attack. 

Dan, returning from the kitchen, must have sensed Adam's discomfort. 

After enveloping Benny in a giant bear hug, he turned to Adam, "Can I get your help in the kitchen for a second?"

Leaving Benny and Lucifer talking in the hall, Dean led Adam into the kitchen.

"Hey, it's okay,"he said to Adam, clasping their shoulders, "just breathe."

Adam hated coming down from an anxiety attack. They always felt exhausted afterwards.

"He looks kinda like Dad doesn't he?" Dean asked, concern painting his features. 

"But I can promise," he continued, "the beard and solid build are the only things they have in common."

"I had the same reaction when I first met him," Dean smiled, "but he had more of a beard then,and he was wearing one of those slouchy beanie things, you know, like John used to."

Dean laughed, "I almost punched him in the face."

Adam snorted, "Yeah that sounds like something you'd do." The beginnings of a smile were starting to show. 

"Yeah, thank God Cas was there to stop me," Dean shook his head, smiling, "Thing is, he couldn't be less like Dad if he tried."

"I'll try to remember that," Adam said, feeling slightly more at ease. 

"Ask him to show you his foot," Cas dead-panned, though when he turned around he was wearing a shit-eating grin. 

Dean started hyperventilating,  from some unmentioned joke, Adam assumed. 

Never one to step down from a challenge, they straightened their back, raised their eyebrow at Cas and strode out of the kitchen.

"I see they have the Bullheaded-Winchester gene, same as you," Cas said casually to Dean, as he rubbed his back trying to get his breathing back to normal.

 

Benny and Lucifer were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. They were watching Lupa terrorising Harvey. She was trying to convince him to play.

So far it wasn't working.

Adam sat on the couch across from them and stated, "Cas said I have to see your foot for some reason."

This caused Luci to start hyperventilating,  same as Dean. Adam's confused expression only caused his laughter to grow stronger. 

"Did 'e say why ya hav'ta see it?" Benny asked, his lips lifting in a grin.

Adam shook their head, "No...?", starting to feel a little apprehensive. 

_Did he have some kind of deformity?_

_Was Cas just an asshole?_

"I can hear them cogs turnin' in your head from 'ere. Don' worry it's nothin' bad." Benny stated, "Cas does this to ev'ryone new."

He lifted the left leg of his jeans, revealing a bright pink and purple camouflage prosthesis, that started just under his knee.

"Okay, that is  **not** what I was expecting at all,"Adam said to a beaming Benny. 

"Nobody expects tha big, burly guy with facial hair to hav'a pink leg, do'vey?" Benny replied, rolling his jeans back down.

"So where you born like that, or?" Adam asked, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"Nah," Benny said, lifting his left sleeve to show an enormous burn, "Go' blown off. Along wit' most'a the skin on ma'arm."

"Shit! I'm sorry! I..." Adam began, but was interrupted by Benny,  who lifted his hand to stop Adam talking. 

"It's 'orright. You were jus' curious. I was in tha' navy, so." He explained.

"Still, I'm sorry." Adam said.

"Don't be," Benny replied, "You di'n't shoot ma foot off did'ya?"

There was a knock at the door.

Benny smiled and said, "But I won' say no to a hand off'a tha floor."

Adam was more than happy to oblige. 

After helping Benny up, Adam turned to see who had arrived.

 

They'd already met Kevin.

About half a foot shorter than Adam, he was a senior at the local high school.

Only a year younger than them, he got on swimmingly with Adam. 

But they hadn't met his mother yet, who they assumed was who was introducing herself at the present moment.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "I'm Linda. Welcome to the building."

She then thrust her hand to theirs and shook it. She had the strongest handshake Adam had ever experienced. 

"It's lovely to meet you ma'am," they replied, smiling.

"Ah none of that!" She exclaimed, "Just call me Linda, everyone else does!"

"I can do that, Linda," Adam replied.

Linda then announced she was "going to make sure  _Those Boys_ aren't contaminating the food."

This announcement resulted in Benny and Lucifer bursting into laughter, while simultaneously causing Kevin and Adam to cringe and shudder, respectively. 

Wanting to move on from  _THAT_ mental image, Adam turned to Kevin.

"So how's school? " They asked, mentally berating themself for asking such a clichéd question.

"Oh, you know, soul-sucking." Kevin replied, smirking up at Adam. 

With the ice broken, the conversation turned to who else was coming.

"Well," Adam began, "from what I know, there's  Jo and Charlie,  who I think you've met.."

"Yeah,"Kevin interjected, smiling, "Charlie's the only person who has beaten my Halo high score."

"Yeah well, there's them," Adam continued, "there's also Sam, mine and Dean's sibling, and I think Cas said he invited Gabriel, who I haven't met yet."

"Oh well, prepare yourself then," Kevin rolled his eyes, "he can be a bit much."

"Noted," Adam smirked, "Well, I suppose you should prepare yourself for Sam too. They're ridiculously tall and sometimes forget it." 

Adam laughed, remembering all the times Sam had headbutt door frames.

"They've just moved back from California, so I'm pretty stoked to see them again."

"How tall is  _ridiculously tall_?" Kevin asked, finger quotes included.

"6 foot 4," Adam replied.

"Holy shit! I think I'll be eye-level with their nipples!" Kevin exclaimed.

Laughing, Adam imagined a terrified Kevin staring up at Sam. It was too much.

 

"Can someone get that?" Dean yelled from the kitchen, in response to the thumping on the door.

"Yeah I got it!" Adam called back, trying to be heard over the music Dean had just put on. 

Adam opened the door and was immediately tackled into a bear hug by Charlie. 

"Hey kiddo!" She exclaimed, squeezing until Adam was sure they would burst.

"Let the poor kid go," Jo said, slapping Charlie lightly in the back if the head, smiling at Adam.

"Oh shoot!" Charlie released Adam from her vice grip, "I'm sorry! I just can't believe you're finally here in Colorado! "

"Yeah, I finally escaped  **FORT WINCHESTER** ," Adam replied, smiling as they hugged Jo, "Hey sis."

"All these boys treating you well?" She asked, sounding suspiciously like her mother.

"Nah, it's horrible," Adam said, grinning, "you'll definitely have to rescue me. Hey where's Sam? I thought they were coming with you?"

"Yeah that ain't happening," she replied, scruffing up their hair, "um, they should be up soon. They insisted on bringing you a welcoming present. Luckily I still have my pickup."

"Oh God," Adam said, faking shock.

The inside joke being that Sam's presents were quite often strange or awful.

"Speak of the Devil," Jo said as Sam walked through the door.

"Do I want to know?" They questioned, hauling a large box through the door frame.

"Hey Adam," Sam smiled, putting the box down, "Hope you don't mind I got you something."

"Depends on what it is," Adam said, pulling Sam into a hug.

"Well open it and find out then!" Sam replied, stepping back.

At the mention of presents, everyone had made their way into the lounge. 

Sam walked over to Dean, hugging him as Adam started opening the box.

No one seemed to notice Lucifer's jaw hanging on the floor, except Kevin.

Before he could investigate Luci's speechlessness, Adam gasped.

"Dude!" They exclaimed, "how did you know?!"

Sam laughed, "Well, besides the two weeks of whining on the phone about  _oh my back is soooo sore from sleeping on the floor._ "

"Oh shutup! I don't sound like that!" Adam interrupted, smiling, "thanks. Though, how did you get it all to fit in the one box?"

"The frame is from Ikea," Sam replied, "and the mattress is foam, and it's only a king-single. So I just rolled it up and stuffed it in."

"Oh man, thanks so much." Adam said, grinning from ear to ear,  "I'm gonna put it in my room so it's out of the way."

Dragging the box by the handle,  Adam did just that. 

It was quite light, so the frame was probably plastic, they thought. 

"I'll help," Kevin declared, following Adam through the front door, taking one side of the box that was currently being dragged.

"Thanks," Adam said as they opened the front door to their apartment. 

"Anytime, " Kevin replied, "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," Adam answered as they opened their bedroom door.

"Did you see the way Luci was staring at Sam? Who, by the way, is a fucking giant!"

"At Sam?" Adam asked, confused. They'd been too preoccupied with the new bed to take notice of their flatmate. 

"Yeah," Kevin said, taking a seat on the desk chair, "he had this  _awed_ look on his face."

"Awed?" Adam queried.

"Yeah, like," Kevin replied pulling his  _AWED_ face. Jaw dropped, slight smile, wide eyes.

"Oh," Adam muttered, blushing, "that's kinda weird."

Kevin snorted.

"Yeah, I didn't think they were Lucifer's type."

"No," Adam began, "I mean, isn't he aromantic?"

"So?" Kevin rolled his eyes, "I'm aromantic too, and I still find certain people attractive."

"Really?" Adam looked genuinely interested. 

Kevin scoffed, "yeah you moron," and threw a stuffed toy at Adam's head.

"Just because I don't feel  _Romantic Attraction_ doesn't mean I can't think someone's fuckable!"

Adam threw the toy back at Kevin, who ducked.

"Hey I'm still learning!" They exclaimed, blushing, "I've just left an extremely bigoted household, cut me some slack!"

"Ugh, fine," Kevin retorted, rolling his eyes but smiling, "the slack is cut."

"Thank you, your grace,"Adam giggled, bowing deeply.

"Oh shut up," Kevin shoved him, "we better get back before Luci and Benny start telling Dean to turn down the music, because  _can't you hear the moaning?"_

"Oh God," Adam groaned, "I don't need  **The Talk** again."

 

Closing the door behind them,the pair heard swearing coming from the stairwell.

"Who the fuck builds a fucking four storey cunt-of-a building without any fucking elevator?" The voice exclaimed bitterly, "Useless fucking cunt-of-a-thing!"

"Ah," Kevin explained to a confused Adam, "that'll be Gabriel."

As if summoned, Gabriel's head suddenly came into view.

"You called Kev-Boy?" Gabriel called in a sing-song voice.

"Definitely," Kevin retorted sarcastically. 

"Ah flattery will get you everywhere darling," Gabe replied, walking over to the pair, "And you must be Adam. God you look like Dean, you poor bastard."

He then scooped Adam up into a crushing hug, which was quite a feat, considering he was at least half a foot shorter.

"Um," Adam said, not quite knowing what to do about the situation. 

Scoffing, Kevin told Gabriel to, "Let them go you numbskull."

To which Gabriel's response was an evil smirk, and pulling Kevin into an even more bone-crushing hug.

"Argh let me go you dickhead!" Kevin practically screamed.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Sam exclaimed, flying out the door.

"Woah!" Gabriel cried, letting go of Kevin in favour of heading towards Sam. 

"Who invited the Sasquatch?" He asked, looking back at Adam and Kevin, pointing to Sam with his thumb.

"I'm not a Sasquatch, you fucking Hobbit!" Sam shrieked, earning a chorus of  _Hey!'s_ and  _Fuck You!'s_ from everyone under 6 foot.

"Oh shut up!" Sam replied, "is no one else going to question what he was doing?" They looked around wildly.

"Sammy," Dean pushed through the small crowd, "This is Gabriel, Cas and Lucifer's brother. You get used to him eventually."

"What?" Sam looked confused, eyes darting between Cas, Luci, and Gabe, clearly not seeing any resemblance. 

"Oh relax Sammich," Gabe smiled up at Sam's bitchface, "I'm sure I'll grow on you." 

He accentuated this by waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm too sober for this shit." Sam muttered, turning and heading back into the flat.

Dean followed after Sam, while Cas glared at Gabe,  who mouthed  _what?_ while pulling a face that can only be assumed was meant to look innocent.

As everyone headed back inside, Charlie smacked Gabe in the back of the head, causing Lucifer to grin like a Cheshire cat. 

Kevin shook his head and threw a feral grin Adam's way.

Spreading his arms wide, he announced,  "Welcome to The Cage!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I make no promises of regular updating, I'll do my best, but life is kinda fucking me over atm.  
> Um please leave comments and reviews, I will love you forever!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay  
> This isn't actually a chapter   
> This is me adding the link to the illustrations I've done to accompany this fic (please excuse my Sam, it fucking sucks lol)  
> I'll start blocking-up the next chapter hopefully tomorrow *crosses fingers*
> 
> so anyway   
> here it is (you'll have to copy and paste)
> 
> http://malaayna.tumblr.com/post/145653371769/okay-2-days-work-holy-fuck-heres-the

Not actually a chapter


	5. Chapter 3- Michael Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael calls in to The Cage, to visit Luci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so trigger warnings  
> There's transphobia and homophobia discussed in this chapter and at least one slur used.  
> Also child abuse is implied quite heavily, but not actually described.  
> I honestly didn't intend for Michael to be a transphobic fuckface, but I guess that's how he ended up being written. This chapter sort of gives more of a look into the lives of the Fitroy's growing up.

Adam awoke to the sound of Luci arguing loudly with someone they didn't recognise.

As they got up to pull on a pair of flannel pants, they tripped over Lupa who was cowering under the bed. Frowning they snuck from their room and poked their head around the corner.

Luci had his back to Adam, waving his arms around wildly, the other person was standing in the front doorway, glaring at Lucifer.

The former was ranting, " _Mother,_ " he said sarcastically, "can go fuck herself!"

"I wish you wouldn't talk about her like that Luke, she's not that bad," Mr Anonymous replied.

"Are you insane Michael!?" Ah, Adam thought, so that's his name, "Are we even talking about the same Naomi?! Do you not remember what she did to Gabe?!" Luci's voice was beginning to cut out with anger.

"Oh come on, that was once. And it wasn't that bad." Michael said, his own voice rising in volume,  yet still sounding bored. 

At this rate someone was going to call the cops.

"Once is enough when it's abusive shit like that!" The vein in Luci's neck was starting to pop out, and that only happened when he was close to punching something.

Time to step in.

"Hey Luci," Adam projected their voice, feigning a yawn as they came around the corner, "and.....you?" They continued,  the picture of ignorance, "who are you?"

" _He_ was just leaving," Luci mumbled, rolling his eyes.

The look Michael gave Luci could have curdled milk.

"Michael," he said, extending his hand with a smirk, "Lucus' brother."

Adam made a show of crossing their arms, causing Michael to drop his hand with a huff.

"I didn't know there was another one of you," they turned to Luci, "I thought you only had two brothers?"

Michael snorted, "He  _does_ only have two  _brothers."_

"DON'T YOU FUCKING START!" Lucifer exploded, darting forward to grab a handful of his brother's shirt.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL THROW YOU DOWN THOSE FUCKING STAIRS!" He continued, pointing to the stairwell with his free hand.

"I'd like to see you try," Michael retorted, smirking. 

As much as he deserved it, Adam knew that hitting him would be playing right into his hand.

"Alright. That's ENOUGH! " Adam exclaimed, prying Lucifer's hand from Michael's shirt. They got in between the two, back to Luci as they pushed Michael back a step.

"Just STOP!" They continued,  turning to look from one to the other.

"You," they looked at Lucifer, "need to go and calm your dog down. She's hiding under my bed."

They turned to Michael, "And you; can fuck off." They accentuated it with a poke to the chest.

Michael's sleazy smirk fell with astonishing speed.

Before he could reply, Adam cut him off, "I'm not kidding. Get out before I follow through with Luci's threat."

Michael glared at them, but turned to leave.

Gripping the doorknob, he yelled over his shoulder, "Nice fuckbuddy you've got there Lucus!"

This was accentuated by the door slamming.

Just as Adam started turning the doorknob, ready to punch Michael into next week, Luci came around the corner holding a trembling Lupa in his arms.

"Don't," he said softly, stroking  Lupa's head, "It's what he wants. He does this every couple of months. I'm sorry you had to step in. I'm usually better at keeping my head."

Adam had never seen Lucifer look so subdued. His shoulders were hunched and head bowed.

Adam's rage deflated at the sight.

"What's his problem anyway?" Adam asked, steering Luci towards the couch.

"Mom sends him every so often to try to get me to come ' _home'._ She's given up on Gabe and Cas, but apparently I'm cishet enough for her to still want me."

He continued as Adam went into the kitchen to boil the jug for tea. 

"Though she doesn't know about the schizoaffective or that I'm bi. I'm pretty sure she'd disown me too if she knew."

"Well she sounds like a barrel of laughs," Adam said, handing Luci a mug, "She does realise that sending a thug to threaten and insult you probably isn't going to work, right?"

Luci sniggered, "Yeah that's one way of putting it,"he took a sip of his tea, and nodded his head in appreciation, "you'd think having three queer kids would make her more open-minded. Unfortunately it just made her an even larger bigot."

"Jesus," Adam swore, readjusting Lupa on his lap, "How the hell did you, Cas, and Gabe survive?"

"Well, she was hardly home," Lucifer answered, taking another sip of his tea.

"Mine and Michael's dad was pretty much the only one who tried to stick around. And he only lasted four years."

Lupa transferred herself from Adam to Luci, having decided that he needed support more.

Scratching her head, Lucifer continued, "After he left, she met Gabe's dad, Veratýr. He stayed for, maybe twelve months, then fucked off back to Iceland. After that I pretty much raised the others, 'cause she was always working. Then she got pregnant with Cas from an affair with her boss."

Adam was nodding along, finishing off his tea.

"Which I guess isn't too bad," Luci put his empty mug down, "but, when Gabe was twelve, they had a little trans-girl transfer from another school. And Gabe, being the people-person he is, they became best friends. And I guess that's when he started questioning his gender."

Adam, although already knowing that Gabe was trans (he'd insisted everyone go round a circle with name and pronouns at the welcoming party), they hadn't heard the detailed story until now.

"For two years she tried to force him to be ' _normal'",_ Luci shuddered, "Some of the shit she did.........." He drew in a deep breath and cleared his throat, "After she realised that there was no forcing him, she kicked him out."

Lucifer threw his hands in the air, "He was fourteen for christ sake!" He exclaimed, dislodging Lupa. As she resettled,  he continued. "I'd just turned eighteen, so I took Gabe and we ran. I tried to take the others, but she threatened to call the cops. I was still a kid really and I panicked."

He shuddered in another deep breath, "I was still in contact with my Dad, Chuck, so we went to him. He's a bit of a dropkick, but at least he's supporive."

He got up to take the two empty mugs into the kitchen. Adam followed, Lupa in tow.

"Luckily she's hopeless with technology. So I stayed in contact with Cas on MySpace. And when him and Dean had their little ' _Fire-Hazard'_ moment, Gabe and I talked them through it."

"And Michael?" Adam asked, grabbing a sponge to wash the mugs.

"He was always a real Mommy's Boy, has the wife and 2.5 kids. I guess the brain-washing stuck."

"Fuck him then!" Adam exclaimed, "you don't need shit like that. You're free, tell him to fuck off once and for all!"

Luci smiled, "Thanks, but I can fight my own battles."

"Yeah," Adam replied, "But you don't have to now. You have us Winchesters on your side now."

Lucifer was looking a bit overwhelmed,  "thanks again for today," he said with a smile, "I'm going to go paint for a while, so....." he gestured towards his room.

"No, go," Adam responded, waving him away, "go unwind, I've got studying to do anyway."

As Lucifer shut his bedroom door, Lupa trotting in just in time,  Adam said to themself, "But first I need food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just felt I needed to give a little more background for the Fitroy's   
> Please like and comment! Any suggestions or thoughts will always be appreciated xx


	6. Chapter 4: Operation Samifer is a-go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Gabriel begin plotting how to get Sam to go out with Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay firstly I would like to apologise for taking so long to post this  
> Life has been, as always, fucking hectic  
> I've been trialling diets and shit to try to manage my fibro and ibs, I promised to make all my little cousins wands...there's 7 of them and I made the wands from scratch lol  
> Then I ended up getting shingles in my eye  
> holy fuck  
> let me tell you  
> it literally felt like I was getting my eyeball slowly pulled out with a tazer  
> so, like, get your kids vaccinated for chickenpox
> 
> so yeah  
> I'm super sorry about not updating  
> I'll try to be better and get the next few chapters at least, done in a shorter time frame
> 
> I would also like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I needed it to sort of place some of the pieces in order.
> 
> please enjoy!

"But they're so freaking tall!!" Gabriel exclaimed. He was sitting across from his brother, arms flailing, shaking his spoon around in his hand.

"True," Luci replied, holding his latte an inch above the now wobbling table, "but that's just a part of the appeal."

"And aren't they a bit young for you?" Gabe replied, ignoring the stares he was pulling from the other café patrons.

"It's only a 7 year difference," was the reply, "plus it's not as if we'd be anything serious."

"You say that now," Gabe said, "but I know you. Once you like someone you get kinda obsessive. "

"Are you sure that's not you you're talking about?" Lucifer sighed, "are you going to help me or not?"

"Hmmm..." Gabe started, ignoring the snarky comment, "Depends." He put on a faux-contemplative expression, "What's in it for me?"

Luci rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "The satisfaction of helping your extremely thankful brother?"

Gabe snorted, "Ha! Try again."

"Ugh fine," Lucifer retorted, "I'll buy you one of those big bags of twizzlers."

"The 5lb bag?" Gabe replied, looking hopeful. 

"Sure, whatever." Luci snapped, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course," Gabe smirked, "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't help my big bro out?"

Luci rolled his eyes.

"So I was thinking," Gabe began, stirring the remainder of his sundae, "that the best way to go about this would be to find out as much as we can about ole Sammich."

Luci rolled his eyes again, at this rate they were going to end up detaching and rolling onto the floor. What kind of nickname was Sammich?

"And just how are we going to do that?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well," Gabe swallowed a spoonful of sundae, "I was thinking I could pester Cas and Dean a bit. Then I might see if I can find Sammy on facebook. Then I'll probably go and pester them a bit in person to be sure."  
He accentuated this by shoving a spoonful of sundae into his mouth and grinning, his cheeks puffed out.

"And what should I do?" Luci asked.

"Um, hold tight and try not to fuck it up when I drag them to your place." Gabe smirked.

Lucifer sneered in response. 

"Alright, alright," Gabe lifted his hands in a placating gesture, "Why don't you try to find out what you can from Adam? Who knows what little tidbits you might be able to pull from them?"

"Anyway," Gabe looked down at his watch, "I better get back to work. We're doing painting after lunch with the bigger kids, so I better not be late." He threw a couple of notes on the table. "I'll text you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright," Luci replied, placing his own money next to his now empty mug.

They hugged and went their separate ways.  
Gabe to his car, and Lucifer back towards The Cage.  
Maybe this was going to work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to drag this fic out to 20 chapters, but we'll see how I go.  
> Please comment xx


End file.
